Crocodile: Suna's Desert King
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: After his Confrontation with Straw Hat Luffy, Crocodile found himself in a new world and also a new body while unknown with the fact that he was in the body of Royalty. Crocodile in place of Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato and Kushina himself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece, all credit goes to the people who made them in the first place including the cover image. Also if you did not notice Crocodile was reborn as Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Warning: Characters may act OOC so if you do not like reading then do not read at ALL! Exit out of this fanfic if you are just going to criticize it like the scum you are!.**

 **Aspects :**

"This is the power of sand" **– Normal Talking**

" _This boy sure is interesting"_ **– Normal Thinking / Emphasizing**

" **You truly are special" – Demonic speaking**

" _ **Impossible!"**_ **Democrats Spirit Thinking / Emphasizing**

 **[Tanuki Village] – Location**

 ***Stomp* - Sudden Action**

 ***Boom* - An Effect**

 **{With Gaara} – Character at the moment**

 **Summary: Crocodile a famous villain from the One Piece world and the current user of the Sand – Sand Fruit. He was somehow tossed into a new world that had a new energy that forms around it which is called 'Chakra'.**

 **Chapter One: New World**

 **-[Unknown Desert Area : Day Time]-**

In the Desert a body of a child laid unmoving, the child has short blond hair. He appears to be wearing torn up light blue pants and wooden saddles while also being shirtless. In the sky a large dark colored Vulture flew around the desert in search of food until it spotted the child, it eyed the child curiously but it was caught off from the sound of its stomach.

It turned to look at its grumbling stomach before at the child. It then decided that this boy would be its lunch, quickly flying down it landed a few meters away from the boy. It lightly jumped onto the boys chest and pecked.

No response.

It pecked again yet there was still no response.

*Swirl* The Vulture suddenly ceased in its pecking when it heard the familiar movement of sand moving. It turned to the side to see swirls of sand dust drawing closer to the boy, the sand made a circular motion as it surrounded the boy.

It was silent as the vulture eyes the moving sand then all of a sudden it suddenly stopped.

Sensing danger coming the vulture quickly spread its wings and flew to the skies, the second the desert bird was off his chest the boys eyes snapped open revealing a pair of angered dark blue eyes.

The young boy opened his mouth "STRAW HAT!" His scream of hatred blown throughout the desert as several massive tornadoes of sand were formed around the different parts of the area. They traveled through different directions, away from the boy as it grew bigger and bigger. One of the tornadoes however was heading to one unfortunate place that is near the desert.

 **-[Sunagakure village]-**

Inside the Yondaime tower a tall man was in an office. The man had auburn hair and dark eyes that held a stern expression on his face. He wore a black jacket and black pants as he wore a mesh armor underneath. He wore a green kimono around his body as a hat was on top of his head.

This hat has the Kanji for 'Wind' on the back of its ends.

This man is Rasa who was known around the village as the Fourth Yondaime Kazekage of the hidden sand village and currently he was glaring down at the piece of paper in front of his desk.

"Damn it" He rubbed his eyes before looking down at the piece of paper again. The piece of paper was the original form of the villages budget cuts but the budget for the village was cut down by Land of Wind's Daimyo yet again.

For the past few years he had been trying to understand why the Daimyo had cut down the villages budget funds and he learned why. It was all because of Konohagakure, apparently the Daimyo has switched their services for them and turned towards the Leaf since they have a much more cheaper service.

He gripped his fists somehow he needs to find away to stop all of this at once but for now he should just continue to increase the quality of the ninja in the village "Kazekage-sama!" He stared at one of his loyal ninjas in the village with annoyance.

"What now?" He thought, he had the budgets and security of the village to care about and he was extremely busy. Baki who was a loyal Jonin of Sunagakure was breathing hard from the running he had to make just to reach the tower at the end of the village.

"Sir a massive sand tornadoe is approaching the village!" At this Rasa widened his eyes before narrowing them.

How the hell could a sand tornado be heading to this village?, the last time a tornado approached the village was when the One Tailed Beast Shukaku attacked the area.

"Let's go" He stood up from his desk as Baki without further instructions grabbed ahold of the Kazekage and their bodies flickered out of the room, the next thing they knew was that they appeared directly on the tall walls that surrounded the village.

Baki turned to his fellow ninja's and instructed them to put all civilians into the underground protected areas "By the way sir…" He watched as his comrades dashed off into the village to put all civilians and lower ninja's into the banks underground.

"It appears that it was not Gaara this time"

Rasa although surprised did not show it "We will see about that but first…"

"There is something a bit more dangerous that we need to deal with right now"

Up ahead he saw a tornadoe of swirling sand that was heading into the direction of the village. It was the most biggest tornado that he had seen swirling into the desert region, easily towering above its surroundings with its head in the clouds. He watched as anything that was in the destructive winds path was quickly sucked into the gust as the destruction of the land followed after it.

Quickly reaching into his small canister strapped to his hip he reached his left hand in "Sir your going to use that?" Baki asked with a surprised tone until a golden shimmer caught his eye.

Rasa pulled his hand out to reveal a small amount of gold dust on his palm, his stern eyes laid across the dust as it started swirling around his hand.

"IT'S COMING!" A fellow Jonin yelled out as the Kazekage brought his arm back before throwing the small pile of sand forward in high speeds, it stayed together until it was in reach of the tornado.

"Magnet Style: Giant Gold Dust Barrier settling" Rasa whispered as the gold dust finally touched the tornado.

Meanwhile back with the child in the desert he was looking around with mad eyes "Where is he?!" He growled but blinked when he heard the tone of his voice.

It sounded just like a child's own.

He then looked at his palms with wide eyes not believing that he was seeing the hands of a mere child. He looked down at the sandy ground before him and placed his palm right in front of him. He concentrated onto the closest underground water tunnel in the desert area " _Desert Spring_ " within seconds a large hole emerged from the sand as it was filled with water. He stared at his reflection in the springs water to see a young boy in his place.

" _W-What the Hell…?_ " The boy just stared at his own reflection in slight shock. Crocodile just stared at his image and reached his hand onto his young features.

"This is not my body" He said with closed eyes, the last thing he remembered was the obnoxious pirate straw hat Luffy was throwing about a thousand barrage of punches at him then suddenly it was lights out.

He looked down at his clothes, he did not mind being shirtless but what did bother him was that the body he was in was wearing rags as pants and there was a few bruises across the body.

"Damn I would kill for a smoke right now" He muttered as he picked himself off the ground, looking around he should probably leave the desert before something bad happens.

"So you're the one who caused that tornado" Slightly surprised at the sudden voice Crocodile turned around to see a group of people in mask before him but the one that caught his attention was the one in the green kimono like cloak.

"Huh who are you?" Crocodile questioned but the man didn't answer him as he raised his right hand up, the sand fruit user raised an eyebrow before he saw one of the masked men pull out some sort of short knife an throw it at him.

Why does the knife have paper attached to it?.

After handling the tornado Rasa took a search party with him to look for the source that created the tornado in the first place. Judging by the coordinates in the sand he tracked down this young boy instead, he was surprised that a young boy was there in the middle of the long desert but he declared the boy a threat. He watched as the kunai paper bomb fly towards the bored looking blonde child.

*Boom*

An explosion rocked through the area "Let's go the boy is already dead" Baki declared and turned around to leave but stopped at the sound of the child's voice.

"That was certainly a surprise"

Everybody even the Kazekage stopped in their tracks with wide eyes, they turned to the boy as some gasp out in shock to see a portion of the child's body laying on the ground, they just saw half of the body as the other half was not there.

There was no blood at all but only sand that quickly wrapped around the boys blown off parts and swirled. Rasa watched with a shocked look at seeing the boys body being reformed right in front of him "Interesting" he muttered.

"Oi you really want to die…do you?" Crocodile asked in his laying position before standing up right when his body fully reformed. He had an irritated look on his face that just told the group that they were not even a bother to him.

How the hell did that knife explode anyway?, he did not expect that.

Crocodile stared at the group of men in front of him waiting for an answer "If you don't talk then…" He held his palm up as the others could see sand building.

"Then you are wasting my time" Rasa watched as the sand was swirling in a mad fashion on the boys hands. He was wondering if this boy has a blood line to control sand, his son Gaara could only control sand since he was the container of the sand beast but this boy in front of him was manipulating the sand freely with no Demonic chakra coming from it.

"Retreat for now" Rasa ordered his group although they appeared hesitant they listened to their leader. Crocodile watched as the group started running away, he threw his arm forward.

"You are not getting away…Desert La Spada!" Several sand blades with a buzz saw edge were launched at the group in the air but before the deadly sand blades could touch the unknown men, a wall of gold dust suddenly collided with the saws.

"Hm" Crocodile turned back to the green cloaked man to see his own arm out.

"You are quite interesting boy. You have a excellent power over wielding the sand but could your sand beat my gold dust" Rasa said with a challenging look in his eyes.

Crocodile smirked at the challenge.

"Sand versus Gold eh…very well you could always just at least amuse me for a while" Crocodile said as they both jumped away from each other and threw their arms forward as a wall of sand and a wall of gold dust crashed into each other.

Back at the village Baki told his group to stay in front of the village incase if their leader comes back, he took one final glance at the direction they left from to see a pillar of sand and gold dust dancing across each other.

He shook his head "I better check on Gaara" He muttered before walking through the walls of the village, entering the village he went to the hospital which was a giant rock styled sand building.

"Ah Baki-san" A voice called out to him in the area. He turned to see the so called hero maiden of the hidden sand herself, the woman was a tall kunoichi with green and orange hair strands. She was wearing a sleeveless top along with a long skirt around her waist.

"Ah Pakura" He waved his hand in greeting before the area shooked. Pakura glanced at Baki with a curious look.

"So what's going on out there?" She just like the other ninja in the area were alerted about the massive tornado heading to the village, she knew that the Kazekage could handle it but that just served the question.

Where was he?.

Baki sighed and explained the situation to her, Pakura quietly listened with growing surprise and curiosity. She had thought that only Gaara was able to control the sand unlike his father who controls Gold dust.

She widened her eyes to the part when one of the Jonin fired a paper bomb at the child "You mean a paper bomb was thrown at the child and you did nothing!" She cried out in shock, her hand placed over her mouth in horror.

Baki winced at her loud shriek before waving his hands before him "Will you just listen to me woman" he stepped back as Pakura glared at him with death.

She raised a fist to smack the guy over the head. Seriously who would just throw a bomb at a child, that was low even for them.

"P-Pakura-san" Pakura stopped when she heard a soft child's voice, she turned to see a little red haired boy standing outside the room she was in while holding a stuffed teddy bear.

"He seems fine" Baki noted as Pakura went to the child's side and picked him up. He smiled lightly as Pakura shows care for the child, the sad fact was that not only the red haired kids father was ignoring him but also his suppose older brother and sister were doing it too.

Not out of anger for him but out of fear.

Temari and Kankuro the two siblings of Gaara. Baki knows deep down that the siblings just like the rest of the villagers feared Gaara for the power he wields and the beast that currently resides in him. The curse of being a Jinchūriki was a life filled with loneliness and resentment to all who defies them.

It was sad that the Kazekage views his own son as a weapon built and structured for the villages needs if only his wife were alive then maybe just maybe Gaara might live with a happy and loving life together with his family.

 **-{With Crocodile and Rasa}-**

The two element users breathed heavily while eyeing each other, the area was briefly turned into a chaotic landscape with the land breaking underneath them. Nearby rocks and desert trees were destroyed from the clashes of dust so they were now reduced to little crumbles of pieces in the earth.

" _This is amazing_ " The Kazekage thought while staring at the child. Normally his own gold dust would beat and nullify the effects of sand since it was denser, he proved this point when battling the Sand demon Shukaku itself yet this boys sand was able to match its density with sheer strength.

He watched curiously as Crocodile cracked his neck as a throne made out of sand was created behind the boy.

Crocodile sat back on the chair in a king like manner with an arrogant smirk. Rasa was amused as he created his own throne like chair but unlike Crocodiles own his own was made out of pure gold dust.

Crocodile scowled as the man's throne before him was clearly the one out shining his own.

Who could blame him after all he has sand while the other man has gold on his side.

Not jealous at all in the manner.

"You are not bad…for an old man"

"Well you are not bad…for a blonde _Gaki!_ "

The two looked at each other before letting out soft chuckles "How unlike me to get along with the enemy. Normally I would kill anybody who I was fighting with but I somehow enjoy clashing against you" Crocodile said out loud leaning onto his hand on the thrones edge.

The Kazekage rose an eyebrow at this, so the boy had killed people before eh "What's your name?" He asked the child.

Crocodile looked back at him "Isn't it rude for you not to introduce yourself first?" He said as the auburn colored haired man scoffed in return.

Smart Brat.

"The name is Rasa also known as the Fourth Yondaime Kazekage of the Hidden village among the Sand" He grunted out with a stern look to see the boys reaction.

The boy blinks at him but returned it with a bored and confused look "Village among the sand?" the boy questioned out. To Rasa it appears that this young boy does not know of the major villages yet.

"I'm Crocodile known as the 'Desert King' and Mr.0" The boy said as Rasa remembered his name and aliases.

The Kazekage stared at the child who could probably benefit his village, if he had a boy like this in his village then surely other people will see just how strong the Hidden Sand village is.

"Would you like to join my village?" Rasa asked, Crocodile blinked before closing his eyes to think. He had nowhere to go plus the fact that he was in an unknown territory was unsettling for him.

Crocodile opened his eyes with a smirk and nodded "Very well.. I will join" he said toward the leader of the village. Rasa just nodded with a look of excitement on his face on finding a suitable ninja for his village and maybe also…

"A Heir" He silently thought to himself as he and Crocodile collected their dust and started walking toward the village in broad day light.

 **-[Meanwhile at the Village Hidden in the Leaves]-**

Kushina gritted her teeth as tears started falling out of her eyes, she held tightly onto a sleeping Naruko who slept on without a care in the world. Her red hair was in a mess as it was not in its normal graceful structure.

Minato who was right next to his wife also had tears falling out from his eyes, God his son..

His only son was…

Kushina looked upward at the sky, her teary eyes looked over the village. Her baby boy was gone just like that and she was not even able to protect him.

"NARUTO!" Her sad wails echoed through the Namikaze Home Estate. She just hope that her baby boy was okay wherever he was.

" _Don't worry Naruto_ " Minato looked at the sky with determination.

" _I'm going to find you and bring you back home!_ "

 **Chapter One End**

 **Authors Note: Hello everybody, here is a new cross over of mine and I hope you guys and girls enjoy it. I decided to make Crocodile the main character of this here series because I have not read any stories that had Crocodile as the main character yet. Plus with the fact that Crocodile is one of my most favorite characters in the One Piece World. So here it is and thanks for reading and have a nice day everyone!.**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!.**


End file.
